The present application generally relates to a removable power assist for a manual wheelchair, and more particularly relates to a device for converting or retrofitting a manual wheelchair into an electric wheelchair.
In 2011, an estimated 2.7 million Americans used a wheelchair on a regular basis; up from 1.8 million in 1995. Based off the 2011 Census, 46,000,000 Americans are disabled and receiving income-based assistance. Of that group, 18.2% report ambulatory difficulty. There is also a population that needs a wheelchair temporarily e.g. 2-12 months and would prefer not to incur the expense of an electronic wheelchair even though it is preferred over a manual wheelchair.
Electronic wheelchairs and many of the innovations in the field are very expensive; and there is a significant price gap between the most expensive manual wheelchair and the cheapest electronic wheelchair, which often ranges in the thousands of dollars. Other limitations of electric wheelchairs, in addition to cost, include: portability (foldable); weight; and structural bulk. There are devices on the market for converting manual wheelchairs to electronic wheelchairs but they are flawed so that they cannot be installed by an end user sitting in the chair, are heavy, not portable, have poor surface contact for the propulsion system and/or cannot be disengaged without uninstalling the device from the chair.
What is needed is a device for converting a manual wheelchair into a power driven system in a cost effective, portable, easy to install and use, lightweight, alternately convertible from electric to manual without uninstalling the device. The device should be adaptable to existing manual wheelchairs without the need of professional installation.